Le temps de tout sauver
by Nekotana
Summary: Voilà 5 ans que le monde sorcier souffre du retour de Voldemort , Poudlard également . 5 ans que Drago Malefoy est retenu prisonnier par les forces du mal au plus grand damne d'Harry . Celui-ci ne supporte plus la situation . Une jeune fille va vouloir cesser le massacre . Pour cela il lui faudra retourner 18 ans en arrière ... HP/DM , Mpreg .
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Mon nom à moi c'est Nekotana et je suis nouvelle sur ce site . Je vais publier une première fiction et j'espère qu'elle plaira :)**

**Laissez-moi la présenter dans les régles de l'art *^* **

**Titre : Le temps de tout sauver **

**Rating : M (Comme il y aura des lemons .. *^*) **

**Genre : Il y aura de l'amourrrr ! *^* et des moments tristes qui feront peut-être pleurer les sensibles comme moi x) De l'humour pour nuancer aussi ... **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi Y-Y pour mon plus grand malheur ! Ils sont à J. , mais j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour .. ! **

**Couple : HP/DM évidemment ! u_u et d'autres à voir ... **

**Spoilers : Je ne tiens pas compte du tome 6 et du tome 7 ; pour moi Dumbledore réussit à détruire tous les horcruxes dans le 5 (enfin .. presques tous ..) et Rogue était bel et bien un espion au compte de l'Ordre . En bref ... je réécris toute l'histoire xD **

**Bon , sur ce ... Bonne lecture ! :) **

**Prologue~~Le temps d'une nuit**

Dans une petite maison calme située au Nord de Godric's Hollow , se trouvait une jeune adolescente aux cheveux couleur platine et aux yeux gris clairs . Elle était assise dans le fauteuil de sa chambre , attendant patiemment l'heure de son départ . Le regard fixé sur sa valise prête , elle redoutait le moment de partir . Cette 6ème année à l'école des sorciers n'allait pas se passer normalement et elle le savait . L'an dernier , Poudlard fut saisie par les mangemorts , Madame McGonagall enfermée et le directeur s'est vu confisqué sa baguette , celle-ci étant très puissante . Elle est entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres désormais . Vous devez vous demandez ce qu'il vient faire ici ... et bien , il se trouve que les adeptes de ce serpent ont retrouvé un horcruxe spécial ayant appartenu à ce dernier . Et par on ne sait quel rituel de magie noire fut utilisé , Voldemort est revenu à la vie plus puissant et plus terrifiant que jamais .

Pour en revenir au sujet , Poudlard est actuellement dirigé par Severus Rogue et Dumbledore . - avec un droit d'exercer limité par les menaces- Cette école est devenue une prison , les élèves n'y apprennent plus de sorts défensifs . Ceux-ci sont uniquement réservés aux élèves de Serpentard . Ah Serpentard , autrefois c'était la maison où tous les élèves avaient peur de se retrouver et à présent ils étaient à la limite de prier les dieux pour porter ces couleurs vertes et argentées . Il est vrai que les élèves des autres maisons subissaient les pires horreurs , il était même arrivé lors du dîner de ne voir apparaître le festin que sur la table des serpentards . Dans ces moments-là tout le monde repartait dans les salles communes le ventre vide et les professeurs regardaient la scène sans pouvoir se révolter .  
"Cela doit cesser" se répétait la jeune blonde nommée Mayli en serrant l'ourlet de sa jupe dans ses poings . Elle qui avait eu "la chance" de faire partie de la maison des vipères et ne vivait pas le calvaire des autres , mais se voir interdite de communiquer avec ses amies gryffondors et avoir pour obligations de les mépriser , elle ne le supportait pas . Pour elle , retourner à Poudlard cette année , c'était un cauchemar .  
Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les mangemorts n'avaient pas choisi d'attaquer l'école dès le retour de leur maître i ans .  
Certainement pour avoir le temps de mettre en place un plan de dictature et de désespoir suprême .  
Cependant , ce désespoir , Mayli l'avait déjà ressenti il y a cinq ans lorsque son père fut fait prisonnier par les mages noirs . 5 ans qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles , qu'elle espérait qu'il soit toujours en vie , sain et sauf . Malheureusement les prisons du ministère corrompu n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler "un lieu paisible" et elle en avait conscience .  
Elle entendit qu'on l'appelait au rez de chaussé . C'était l'heure . L'heure de partir et de faire bouger les choses . Elle prit son paquetage accompagné de la cage de sa chouette Elyde et descendit l'escalier pour se retrouver en face de autre paternel . Elle remarqua également que son parrain et sa marraine étaient présents .  
-Hermione , Ron ! s'écria t-elle en se jetant sur eux . Le couple la réceptionna avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres .  
-Tu n'allais tout de même pas partir sans nous dire au revoir ! fit le roux en lui tirant la joue .  
-Hey !  
-Je me suis dis que ça serait une bonne idée que tu les vois un peu avant de t'en aller , lança Harry à l'attention de sa fille .  
-Oui , c'est une bonne idée ! même si là où je vais je les verrai également !  
-Mais nous ne risquons pas de te reconnaître , nous étions jeunes , intervint Hermione .  
-Hm , vous allez me manquer quand même , vous , Rose et Martin , répondit-elle en baissant la tête . D'ailleurs , où sont-ils ?  
-Il sont chez leur grand-mère , la rassura-t-elle.  
Rose et martin , les deux enfants du couple . Rose l'ainée , agée de 12 ans et son petit frère seulement de 6 . La plus grande était sensée faire sa rentrée à Poudlard aujourd'hui même , mais ses parents ont préféré qu'elle reste à la maison . C'était la chose à faire , avait pensé Harry car il aurait été sur que la petite se serait retrouvée à Gryffondor , tout comme ses parents autrefois . Et comme c'était la maison la plus méprisée dans l'état actuel des choses ..  
La brune a quand même tenu à ce que sa fille puisse être au même niveau que les autres si elle devait se rendre en cours l'année prochaine , et lui faisait faire un enseignement personnalisé "Hermionesque" comme le surnommait si bien Ronald , qui avait débuté dès le début des vacances d'été .  
Le silence s'était installé dans le hall de l'entrée et Harry vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras . Il ne souhaitait pas la voir partir ainsi , mais c'était le choix de la blonde et il ne pouvait que s'y plier . Après tout , c'était une Potter , doublée d'une Malefoy , il la sait capable de faire de grandes choses .  
-Je crois que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut , conclut le survivant en regardant les bagages .  
-Ne t'inquiète pas , je n'ai rien oublié .  
-Tu es sure ? et les lettres pour-  
-Papa ! j'ai 16 ans , je suis tout de même consciente de ce que je mets dans ma valise ! et si je te dis que tout y est , c'est que tout y est ! s'exclama t-elle en retour avec un soupire .  
-Désolé ma puce , mais j'ai peur de te voir partir si loin et si jamais ..  
-Papa , je ne vais pas plus loin que les autres années ..  
-Je sais , mais tu vas quand même faire un voyage dans le temps , et il se peut que je ne te revois que quelques années plus tard !  
-On en est tous conscients , rétorqua t-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur son paternel . Mais tu sais autant que moi qu'il n'y a que ça à faire pour sauver Papa et vous assurer un avenir meilleur . Tout repose sur mes épaules et je ne compte pas vous décevoir !  
C'est sur ces mots déterminés que Harry se libéra de l'emprise de Mayli pour se diriger vers un des tiroirs du comptoir . Il revint auprès du petit groupe pour lui donner une pierre de couleur saphir en forme d'étoile à 8 branches . On pouvait y voir un liquide sombre à l'intérieur .  
-Voilà se qui te permettra de voyager dans le temps . C'est un artefact qui réagit à une formule précise . Il te suffira ensuite de penser très fort à l'année dans laquelle tu veux te projeter . Le liquide que tu peux voir , c'est ce que te permettra de rentrer une fois ta mission accomplie , tu devras en boire la totalité pour revenir , fais bien attention de ne pas le briser ni de le perdre .  
Elle prit le flacon dans ses mains puis le remercia avant de lui demander la formule à appliquer .  
-"Retro in praeteritum ad mutare posterum". Tu devras la prononcer clairement au moment de partir , c'est à dire quand quelques minutes .  
-Très bien , acquiesça t-elle . Et pour ce qui est des papiers ..-  
-Tout est dans ta valise , les informations que nous savons , quelques sorts que tu n'as pas encore vu et il y a une lettre que tu devras donner à certains professeurs .  
-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Mayli .  
-Ils comprendront certainement ta situation et seront en mesures de t'aider , répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner . Il est temps pour toi d'y aller , May .  
-Ne tarde pas trop , Spoutnik , reviens-nous vite , sourit Ron .  
-Tu vas nous manquer , fit à son tour Hermione .  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas , tout ira bien ! et j'espère que lorsque je reviendrai , Papa Drago sera à nos cotés !  
-Je l'espère aussi , murmura le brun pour lui-même .  
La serpentarde prit en main ses affaires et dans l'autre le flacon et jeta un dernier regard à sa famille avant d'énoncer clairement l'incantation .  
-Retro in praeteritum ad mutare posterum !  
Une lumière blanche entoura le corps de l'adolescente tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans un tourbillon du même éclat . Elle était partie . Les yeux de Harry restèrent longuement à l'emplacement où sa fille disparut . Les larmes lui montèrent peu à peu très vites remarquées par ses meilleurs amis qui s'empressèrent de le réconforter .  
Les dés étaient jetés . Il faut juste avoir confiance en Mayli . Juste avoir confiance et ne pas lâcher . Bientôt ils auraient la vie qu'ils auront toujours rêvé .

*******OwO*******

**Voilà voilà :) Des avis ?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me revoici mes lecteurs ^w^ voici le chapitre 1 de cette fiction , Bonne lecture :)**

**Le temps de tout sauver : Chapitre 1 ... Une nouvelle élève de sixième année**

Drago Malefoy regardait les contrées du monde magique défiler devant ses yeux . Dans quelques heures il rejoindrait l'école des sorcier pour entamer sa sixième année . Il espérait pouvoir passer une année scolaire tout à fait normale cette fois-ci , il eut sa dose de surprises il y a quelques mois et souhaitait plus que tout en finir avec l'école au plus vite . Une fois diplômé il s'imaginait déjà dans une formation pour être avocat ou aurore , il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions . Reprendre les affaires de son père en fuite ne l'intéressait guère , il veut juste une vie normale avec une femme aimante et de merveilleux enfants et avec qui ils pourraient vivre des jours heureux dans le manoir familial .  
Mais malgré tous ces rêves , Drago était inquiet et la culpabilité le rongeait de jours en jours . Il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix de rester du coté de Poudlard lors de la bataille finale . S'il n'aurait pas mieux valu prendre la main que sa mère lui tendait et partir avec elle et son père . Il revoyait encore les yeux embués de Narcissa qui se retournait sans un regard pour lui en sortant du château suivit de très près par Lucius qui jetait de coups d'oeil autour de lui pour voir s'il n'était pas suivi . Ce souvenir laissa le jeune serpentard perplexe , pensant qu'il aurait besoin d'une pensine afin d'effacer de sa mémoire tous ces événements tristes de sa vie . Ou alors, il devrait faire face à ses actes et retrouver ses parents pour s'expliquer avec eux .  
-Drago ? l'interpella une voix à coté de lui .  
Le concerné sortit de sa torpeur pour plonger son regard gris perle dans celui de la jeune femme à ses cotés .  
-Oui Pansy ?  
-Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? tu as l'air absent , s'enquit-elle en regardant leur camarade assis en face d'eux . Blaise , ne trouves-tu pas toi aussi que Dray-chéri semble triste ?  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça , s'exaspéra le blond en lui lançant un regard noir .  
-Je t'appelle comme je veux , Dray-chéri ! répéta-t-elle en lui tirant la langue , dévoilant une très grande maturité . Alors Blaise ?  
-Tu veux que je dise quoi ? intervint le métisse . Je vois bien que Dray a un comportement bizarre depuis qu'on est dans ce foutu train , mais s'il ne veut pas parler , je ne vais pas le forcer .  
-Merci Blaise .  
-De rien mon pote , mais sache que je suis là si tu veux parler .  
-Et moi je peux aller me faire foutre c'est ça ? répliqua la brunette en croisant les bras .  
-Exactement , répondit simplement Zabini .  
Elle étouffa une plainte choquée et se contenta de garder la bouche ouverte .  
-Ferme ta bouche tu vas gober les mouches ! lui lança Drago , amusé de la réponse de son meilleur ami pour fermer le clapet de cette hystérique . Il est clair que Pansy Parkinson n'est rien d'autre folle furieuse totalement raide dingue de lui . Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se coller à l'héritier des Malefoy à chaque que celui-ci est près d'elle . Il lui arrive souvent de se moquer d'elle ouvertement mais malgré son coté "collant" , il sait que c'est une amie sur qui on peut vraiment compter , au même titre que Blaise .  
-Nous arrivons , déclara la Serpentarde en reprenant son attitude détachée . Le blond tourna alors la tête vers la vitre pour voir les grandes tour du château ancien apparaître peu à peu . La nuit était déjà tombée , il devait être aux alentours de 19h et le train allait bientôt s'arrêter en gare . Encore deux ans à souffrir , pensa Malefoy en soupirant . C'est ce qu'il pensait en tout cas ... En collant sa tête contre le verre froid d'une carreau , il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à quelqu'un en particulier qu'il devrait tôt ou tard remercier de l'avoir sauvé de son destin si le seigneur n'était pas mort ...

Dans une autre partie du train , le trio inébranlable de Gryffondor se demandait s'ils allaient enfin passer une année tranquille à Poudlard . L'histoire , ils la connaissaient par coeur . En fin de 5ème année , Lord Voldemort est tombé sous les attaques du survivant et la résistance sans faille de l'école . La plupart des mangemorts présents avaient étés tués ou emprisonnés , seuls quelques uns ont réussi à s'échapper des griffes du ministère . Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que la cicatrice sur le front de Harry Potter avait cessé de lui apporter sombres prémonitions et douleurs interminables . Il se sentait bien , ses parents étaient vengés , Sirius aussi . La mort n'avait pas frappé leurs rangs pour cette bataille finale , juste des blessés et il en était soulagé . La guerre avait fait prendre conscience à Ron et Hermione qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre et depuis ses deux meilleurs amis vivaient leur amour sans retenue , enfin .. avec un peu de timidité pour l'intellectuelle de leur trio .

Le train s'arrêta . Les élèves avaient tous eu le temps de passer leur robe de sorcier avant d'arriver . Il sortirent des wagons les uns après les autres provoquant un grand brouhaha sur les quais .  
-Les premiers années , par ici s'il vous plait ! ordonna le garde chasse Hagrid qui accueillait les nouveaux élèves avec sa grande lanterne . Ce dernier remarqua Harry se rapprocher du rang des sixièmes années qui lui faisait de grands gestes . Il lui répondit de la même manière de son autre main libre .  
Une fois tous les élèves rangés par niveau , les nouveaux préfets furent désignés ; Ron et Hermione pour la maison Gryffondor . Terry Boot et Luna Lovegood pour Serdaigle , Owen Cauldwell et Eglantine Puffett pour Poufsouffle et enfin Drago Malefoy et Millicent Bulstrode pour Serpentard .  
-Moi , Préfet ! s'esclaffa le roux en suivant le rang des élèves qui prenait la route pour les diligences .  
-N'en profite pas pour faire des bêtises aussi ! le prévint Hermione en prenant un air sévère .  
-C'est sur que venant de toi Weasley , on ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que tu obtienne ce rang ! Je pleins les premières années qui te croiseront dans les couloirs ! les interrompit Drago en passant devant le trio suivi de ses deux amis .  
-La ferme Malefoy ! cracha Harry avec une point de colère dans sa voix .  
-Tiens tiens , Saint Potty qui joue les mères poules ! ça ne t'a pas suffit de sauver le monde sorcier faut maintenant que tu parles pour tes toutous ! répliqua le blond .  
-C'est parce que ce sont mes amis justement que je ne vais pas les laisser se faire insulter !  
-Tss , toute cette générosité me fait vomir !  
-C'est vrai qu'à ce niveau là , tu serais certainement la dernière personne à venir en aide à quelqu'un , Monsieur-le-lâche !  
Aie , ça fait mal . Pendant un quart de seconde , on cru voir une lueur de tristesse traverser les prunelles du serpentard , mais il se reprit très vite .  
-Je t'emmerde Potter ! Fais juste en sorte que Weasmoche fasse son boulot correctement , je veux pas de Gryffondors sur les bras ! Et il repartit comme une furie .  
-Drago ! l'interpellèrent Blaise et Pansy en se hâtant de le rejoindre avec au passage des regards méprisants pour les rouge et or .  
-A votre avis , demanda Ron , pourquoi ces trois-là n'ont-ils pas rejoint les autres à Azkaban ?  
-Ron , je te l'ai déjà dis , Zabini , Malefoy et Parkinson se sont levés contre leur maître lors de la bataille . Et même si Malefoy peut être insupportable et très irrespectueux je pense que c'est juste une façade . Il a changé , insista le survivant alors qu'ils arrivaient à la auteur des carrioles tirées par les sombrales .  
-Il n'en reste pas moins un mec louche ! insista son ami en prenant place sur un siège .  
-Ron a raison Harry , fais attention à vouloir trop lui faire confiance , appuya la jeune sorcière .  
Le brun ne releva pas ces mises en garde et s'assit en face du couple . La diligence se mit en route et Harry put observer la nature environnante . Un éclat couleur platine entre les feuillages reteint son attention durant plusieurs secondes avant de disparaître hors de sa vue . Il aurait juré reconnaître le teint des cheveux de Malefoy , mais celui-ci étant monté dans une diligence un peu plus tôt , ce ne pouvait être lui . Le gryffondor ne préféra pas s'occuper de ce qu'il avait vu . Quoi que ce soit , il devrait éviter les ennuis cette année même si bien souvent , c'est les ennuis eux-même qui venaient le chercher !

****POV Mayli****

Lorsque j'ai prononcé la formule pour remonter dans le temps , j'ai pensé très fort au nombre d'années que je devais traverser , 18 ans , 18 ans , 18 ans ... et j'ai atterri là . Dans la forêt de Poudlard . En pleine nuit . Mes bagages ont fait un raffut du diable en rencontrant le sol et j'ai mal au cul . Je relève ma manche et observe ma montre . 19h30 . J'ai mis autant de temps à revenir en arrière ?!  
Je me relève brusquement en tapotant ma jupe pour en enlever la terre .  
Des bruits m'interpelle , et je me stoppe . Les diligences . Des bribes de conversations . Une longue attente pour n'entendre plus personne . Ouf , ils sont tous partis . Je sors de ma cachette en parcourant les quelques mètres qui me séparaient du chemin . Mais comment je vais faire pour arriver au château moi ?! à pied ça va me prendre une heure ! Je soupire bruyamment .  
-Je suis pas sortie de l'auberge avec mon barda .. moi qui pensait faire mon entrée spectaculairement malefoyenne par la porte de la grande salle , surprenant tout le monde .. me lamentais-je toute seule .  
-Tu es nouvelle ? fait une voix qui interrompt le fil de mes pensées .  
Je me retourne en sursautant pour m'apercevoir qu'une autre diligence s'était arrêtée juste devant moi . Une jeune élève se trouvait assise un journal entre les mains . Elle me rappelle quelqu'un ..  
-Euh oui , répondis-je en montant dans le véhicule tiré par les sombrales .  
-Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas montée avec les premières années ?  
-Parce que j'ai un niveau bien plus élevé que les premières années ! m'exclamais-je offensée . J'ai 16 ans tout de même et puis j'étais dans une autre école de sorcellerie en France .  
-Oh dans ce cas tu devrais être en 6ème année comme moi , poursuivit cette fille assez .. lunatique . Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood et je suis à Serdaigle .  
Luna Lovegood ! mais bien sur ! c'est la mère de Rima , elle a toujours été étrange dans les expressions qu'elle utilisait avec Papa ! C'est vrai qu'elle a un air de famille , même si Rima tient plus de son père qui n'est autre que Neville . Je me demande à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il avait notre âge ... je le découvrirai plus tard !  
-Enchantée Luna , moi c'est Mayli Mal-  
Une petite seconde , ça risque de paraître bizarre si je dévoile mon nom de famille . Papa m'a souvent dit qu'à cette époque Papa Drago et lui ne se parlaient que pour se lancer des horreurs à la figure ..  
-Pardon je voulais dire Mayli De Midford ! Ma langue a fourché , repris-je faussement gênée .  
-Ravie de te connaître , je suis sure que nous nous entendrons bien , sourit Luna en replongeant dans son journal . "Le chicaneur" qu'il se nomme , selon la couverture .  
Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la hauteur des grilles de l'école . Nos bagages furent transportés magiquement dans le hall de l'édifice avec un _Locomotor Barda _.  
-Je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là , mais comment ce fait-il qu'il y ait le symbole de Serpentard sur ton uniforme ? m'interrogea la mère de Rima .. enfin Luna puisqu'elle n'est pas encore mère ! En parlant de symbole , je n'y avais pas pensé ... vite un mensonge !  
-Oh ? je ne sais pas , j'ai reçu mon uniforme comme cela , le directeur m'a peut-être intégrée directement dans une maison .C'est mal ?  
-Non , c'est juste que tu dois faire attention , certains serpentards ne sont pas fréquentables , me prévint-elle songeuse . Les nargols ne peuvent pas les supporter non plus .  
-Nar-quoi ? lâchais-je .  
C'est quoi ça ?!  
-Oh regardes , les autres rentrent , nous devrions les suivre .Je me demande si Harry a passé de bonnes vacances ,fait-elle se rejoignant la masse d'élèves .  
Elle m'a foutu un vent . Pas de doute , c'est bien Loufoca Lovegood comme disait si bien ma marraine . En même temps elle a parlé de mon père , elle va sans doute le rejoindre . Mais je ne peux pas les suivre avec ce fichu symbole de Serpentard !  
Je me hâte pour être à la hauteur de Luna qui s'apprêtait à passer les grilles de Poudlard . Une minute ... les grilles ! Merde ... j'avais pas pensé à ça ! Il y a toujours une personne chargée de vérifier si l'on est bien sur la liste des élèves et un autre qui se charge de fouiller nos bagages ... Je me stoppe pour réfléchir . Que vais-je faire ? On va bien voir que je ne suis pas vraiment une élève de cette promotion . Bon , je vais laisser tous les élèves passer et je verrais avec celui qui est à l'entrée . Pourvu que ce soit un professeur sympa avec qui je peux gruger !  
-Tu ne viens pas ? me demande Luna à quelques mètres devant moi .  
-Euh , non ! je vais attendre quelques amies , ce sont elles qui m'ont parlé de Poudlard .  
-Oh d'accord , on se voit plus tard !  
Et elle partit dans la foule .  
Je me suis placé à coté de la grille , ça va , c'est Madame McGonagall qui est chargée de l'appel et le professeur Rogue doit vérifier les valises en compagnie d'un centaure . Oncle Severus ... il a l'air moins sinistre que dans le présent . Dans mon monde il est tenu à son rôle d'espion et se doit de se montrer ignoble avec tout le monde , y compris moi ... J'attends . Quelqu'un qui m'est familier passe devant la professeur de métamorphose . Des yeux aussi bleus que les miens et des cheveux corbeaux indomptables ... et ces lunettes rondes ... Papa Harry ?!  
J'en reviens pas , qu'est-ce qu'il était beau dans sa jeunesse ... à ses cotés c'est sans doute Hermione et Ron . Ils n'ont pas tellement changés en 18 ans , enfin j'imagine que Ron était encore plus bête ! De là où je suis , j'arrive à entendre des brides de la conversation entre mon père , Severus et McGonagall .  
-Monsieur Potter , j'espère bien que vous ne comptez pas vous servir de cette cape pour vous balader comme bon vous semble dans le château pendant les nuits le prévint mon oncle assez sévère . Si je vous trouve à faire cela , vous écoperez d'une heure de retenue tous les samedi soir jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité .  
-Bien Monsieur , grogna Harry pour se retenir de l'insulter .  
Et bien ...on peut dire que leur relation n'était pas très amicale ! Quand je pense que Maintenant il fait de son mieux pour informer Harry de la situation au risque de se faire repérer ... Le reste des élèves vient de rentrer et il ne reste plus que moi . Bon Allez Mayli , un peu de courage ! Je m'apprêtais à sortir de mon petit coin lorsque la voix du maître des potions m'interpella .  
-Alors Mademoiselle , Vous vous décidez enfin à bouger de là ? mais enfin , dépêchez-vous ! vous êtes là dernière .  
-Oui Monsieur ,acquiesçais-je en me rapprochant des deux professeurs timidement .  
-Alors , votre nom ? me demande la directrice de Gryffondor .  
Je n'ose pas répondre alors je baisse la tête , mes mèches blondes tombant sur mes épaules .  
-Mademoiselle ?  
Allez , je me lance , il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour ..  
-Mayli de Midford .  
Elle consulta alors le registre . Je relève la tête pour la voir hausser un sourcil dans une expression de totale incompréhension .  
-Vous ne semblez pas apparaître sur la liste des élèves Mademoiselle de Midford .  
Aie .. je suis C-U-I-T-E ! comme si un miracle pouvait me sauver .  
-Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas , vu que je suis nouvelle il est possible que cette liste ne soit pas actualisée , tentais-je de trouver une excuse .  
-C'est impossible , cette liste a été rédigée par le directeur lui-même la veille et nous ne prenons pas de nouveaux élèves en dehors des premières années . Il me semble que votre taille , vous êtes loin d'être une première année qui s'est égarée , affirma McGonagall catégorique .  
Vieille chouette ..  
-De plus , c'est assez étrange de voir le signe de Serpentard sur votre uniforme , je me souviens pas de vous avoir croisé une seule fois et si vous prétendez être nouvelle , il aurait été logique que vous passiez l'épreuve du choixpeau , confirme Rogue .  
Sale traître , même ici tu m'enfonces ..  
-Je .. je ..  
ça y est je panique ! vite une solution .. euh .. Bon Papa m'a dit qu'il y avait des lettres dans ma valise , peut-être qu'il y en a une destinée à un prof ..  
-Mademoiselle , nous aimerions comprendre ! poursuivit-elle en me mettant encore plus la pression .  
-Bon d'accord ! d'accord , je vais tout dire , mais s'il vous plait me prenez pas pour une folle ! obtempérais-je .  
Je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer avant d'annoncer froidement .  
-Je ne suis pas une Midford . Mon vrai nom est Mayli Malefoy Potter et je viens du futur pour sauver le monde sorcier ...

*******OwO*******

**Bisous à tous ;) **


End file.
